


comet closer

by katiesaygo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: “Hello,” Cho calls over to Padma, who sits at a table a few feet away from where Cho’s cozied up in one of the common room’s bay windows, “Earth to Padma.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: [Padma/Cho - quills](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3573965#t3573965)

“Hello,” Cho calls over to Padma, who sits at a table a few feet away from where Cho’s cozied up in one of the common room’s bay windows, “Earth to Padma.”

Padma doesn’t look up from her work, but her smirk is visible in the glow of her candle, “Very funny.”

“You’re going to miss it,” Cho insists, her attention already shifted back to her windowsill vigil.

The scratch of Padma’s quill stops and a few seconds later she’s settling in beside Cho.

She casts a quick glance over at Padma and smiles at how she looks in the moonlight, wonders if she could be any more radiant—when suddenly, she is.

Cho’s eyes find the comet cutting across the sky immediately, “You going to make a wish?”

“Isn’t that for stars?”

“Maybe,” Cho’s laugh joins Padma’s and the sound is just as beautiful as the view outside. “I’m going to wish for a new set of quills for you, with the way you’re overworking yours, you’re going to need some.”

Padma’s head falls against the window,“ _I_ wish you’d give me a break.” They lock eyes and the exhaustion in Padma’s quiets Cho for a moment.

“I wish you’d take one.”

Unsure, she reaches out for Padma. The sigh of relief she lets out when Padma closes her hand around her own fogs the glass behind them.

“Alright,” Padma says, voice as soft as her smile, “Wish granted.”


End file.
